1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing images, and a computer readable medium for the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-142654 discloses an image transmitting apparatus that encodes a low resolution base layer obtained by compressing a high resolution input image, computes a region map indicating partial regions during the encoding, and decodes the input image and the encoded image of the base layer. This image transmitting apparatus then divides an enlarged layer, which is a difference image between the input image and the image obtained by enlarging the encoded base layer image, after being decoded, to have a resolution equal to that of the input image, according to the region map and performs intra-frame encoding on each partial region. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-96709 discloses an image processing method that involves obtaining a motion amount between a first low resolution image and a second low resolution image, generating a motion-compensated image by using the motion amount to compensate the second high resolution image, and setting this motion-compensated image as the first high resolution image corresponding to the first low resolution image.
Since the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-142654 divides the image data of the regions of interests when sending this data, a special image processing apparatus corresponding to the dividing process is necessary to display the encoded image. The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-96709 cannot set the region of interest to an appropriate resolution.